Frank's Desire The Bonus Features
by luv2write
Summary: Hmmm, well DVD has bonus features, why not a story? See what didn't make the final cut! Please R/R
1. An Introduction

            So, I think Frank and Eva are becoming like a franchise or something.  Heehee.  I got very attached to this couple and I will probably add more to their saga in the future (so many ideas in my "Frank is a good guy" mind).  Anyway, DVDs have bonus features like cut scenes (which you can usually find T.C. in…the scenes that wound up on "the cutting room floor") and other things…so this is my little "extras" section of Frank and Eva's tale.   Right now, the two items here are from the original story "Frank's Desire."  They were fun for me to revisit.  Enjoy!


	2. Eva's Diary

Originally, Eva's diary was to play a much bigger part in the story.  This was supposed to add more to Columbia's speech to Frank about his love for Eva.  However, they seemed to slow down the story a bit, so I only included the one about the pregnancy in the final draft.  It also was to show how much time Eva and Frank had spent together.  As you'll see, they were to have met in July and she was pregnant in November.  Also, Eva's feelings for Frank were different in my first draft; she wanted to find him again. **July 3**  I did something tonight that I never thought I was capable of doing.  I slept with a total stranger.  He was sensual and full of more passion than I thought a man could possess.  At first it was animalistic, frightening.  He was slightly forceful, but in the most pleasurable way.  John slept with Sarah tonight.  It's over between us, and as heartbroken and angry as I should be…Frank made me forget.  I never saw his face…he never saw mine.  I have to be with him again…how can I find him?  Would he want to find me? 

**July 4**  You could certainly call today and Independence Day for me.  I was with Frank again.  I had **sex** in a public place.  What's come over me?  What power does he have over me?  I haven't given John and my sister another thought, all I can think of is **him**.  Am I falling in love or in lust?  All I know for sure is that I crave him…I want him…I need him. 

Sex in a public place?  Why, yes, it was supposed to happen, but I opted to rewrite the entire scene…lucky you, I'm posting the original!  *s*


	3. Chapter 2 The Alternate Take

_*So this is the **original** version of chapter 2.  Eva was **very** promiscuous and I decided that I wanted her to be more reluctant to be with a stranger.  Also, Frank and Riff have a noticeably more cordial relationship in this version.  You know, it's kinda fun to go back and look at all the stuff I changed.*_

Frank moped around the castle the next day.  He couldn't get the feeling of Eva's skin off of him…he didn't want to either.  He sat on his throne, still in his clothes from the night before, his make-up a mess.

            "Master," Riff Raff said, "what seems to be troubling you?  You've been distraught since you came home this morning."

            "It's nothing," Frank snapped.  "I just, er, I was left.  I've never been left before."

            "Well, master, I'm sure that she…or he will regret their mistake."

            "She…I need to find her Riff Raff.  She's not listed in the Denton phone book.  I _must_ find her."

            "I will see what I can do, master.  What is this woman's name?"

            "Eva.  Eva Royce."  Riff Raff turned and left, Frank knew he would somehow find the woman.  He was a good servant, as was his sister, Magenta.

            Frank decided to try and sleep, but each time he closed his eyes he was next to Eva.  It was as if she had invaded his mind.  He slept for hours, dreaming of the night before.  Riff Raff woke him.

            "Master, I am sorry to wake you, but I know where this…woman will be tonight."

            "Where?" Frank asked wide-eyed.

            "She is going to be at another party in downtown Denton tonight, a club called 'Metropolis.'  It has a gothic theme to it, master, the humans there dress accordingly."

            "Lucky me," Frank said smiling.  He got showered and dressed.  He couldn't believe the luck of being able to dress again without sticking out.  Though he did choose to wear leather pants instead of a corset, it was storming outside.

            He took the car on this night and drove a little too quickly, almost going off of the road in the rain.  When he reached the club, he realized that he wouldn't know Eva to see her.  He decided he would try his luck at asking around for her.  His luck increased when he ran into another acquaintance from the castle. 

            "Sharon," Frank said tapping a woman on the shoulder.

            "Frankie!" she exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Looking for someone.  Do you know of an Eva Royce?"

            "Ya.  Poor girl caught her guy with her sister last night."

            "I know…look I need to find her.  I don't know what she looks like."  The woman was puzzled, but told Frank that she was in the back corner of the club.  He rushed to where she pointed.  He could only see the back of her head, but he could sense that it was Eva.  Her long brunette hair fell in tendrils down her back.

            "Eva," he called.  She turned and as fate would have it, lightning hit the pole outside and the club was plunged into darkness.  "Eva!" he called again.

            "Frank?" she called back.  She somehow found her way to him and they embraced.  "Frank, how on earth did you find me here?"

            "Luck, I suppose."  Before he could utter another word, she was kissing him and he was eagerly kissing her back.

            "I thought I'd never see…" she started, "…well, I guess that doesn't work does it?  But you know what I meant."   She laughed.

            "Why did you leave?"

            "Since when do men who go looking for a one night stand care?" she questioned, still laughing.  

            "I guess I want more."

            **"**Me too," she said running her fingers through his hair.  The party didn't stop even though the lights were out and the music gone.  The air was now filled with heavy breathing and began to smell of sex.  It wasn't long before Frank was holding her up against the wall, indulging in her flesh.  She moaned into his ear, licking it, kissing his neck.  She didn't care that she tasted makeup, they were at a Goth club afterall; the freaks were the ones _not_ wearing makeup.  "You know," she said between heated breaths, "I've never dressed like this or come here before.  Some friends 'forced' me to come here and I hoped against all possible odds that you'd be here… mmmm….Frank."

When they finished, the lights were still out.  There were intertwined bodies everywhere.  "Come home with me, Frank, please."  She had caught him off guard, but he accepted.  They walked outside into the pouring rain; again, they were in darkness.  "I live just down the street," she yelled over the rain.  "I moved out of John's this morning."  Frank followed her, desperately trying to see her face.

She stopped in front of an apartment building and put her key in the lock of the security door.  The power in the building was out.  They were both slightly out of breath, but Frank grabbed her and kissed her passionately.  

"We're going to have to take the stairs," she said coming up for air.  She broke away and playfully began to run up the stairwell.  Luckily, both she and Frank were _fit_.  When they reached the tenth floor, she unlocked a door. 

"Why aren't there any other doors on this floor?" Frank asked.

"Oh, that's how big the apartments are, isn't it great?"

"Sounds expensive."

"It is, but it's no big deal."  Frank wasn't in the mood for an explanation; he was in the mood for her.  "Careful of the boxes," she warned him.  "I haven't done much unpacking."  Frank walked in and had to feel around as to not run into anything.  He could hear Eva shivering.  "I'm gonna jump in the shower…this type of attire and rain don't mix.  Care to join me?"

Frank had to think about her question.  He knew that his face was probably a mess…he gave in.  "Sounds like fun," he said.  

She took his hand and led him to the bathroom.  She turned on the water.  "Good thing I have gas heat or we'd be taking a cold shower," she giggled.  They stripped and got into the stream of warm water.  Frank wasted no time before he began kissing and caressing Eva.  They practically made love in the shower, but he resisted, after all, he had to appear to have a somewhat normal sex drive.

They got out of the shower and dried off.  Eva found an open box of clothes in the dark.  She had taken some of the things she gave John.  She threw him a t-shirt and cotton lounge pants.  Frank felt vulnerable; his true face was showing.  It made him nervous, he felt less powerful. 

"Would you like some wine, Frank?"

"Yes," he responded quickly.

She shuffled around the kitchen and found some candles.  She brought them into the living room.  She took out some matches and began to light them.  Frank backed away a little.  "Well, here's goes nothing," she said.  "I hope you'll still…"

Frank saw her face in the candlelight and interrupted her, "You're gorgeous," he said, not realizing he said it.

Eva smiled, pleased that he thought that of her.  "Could you step into the light?  It's only fair."

Reluctantly, he did.  He was afraid of her reaction.  No woman, well on earth, had ever seen him without makeup, and even on Transsexual it was a rarity.  "This is me," he said shyly.

Eva began to laugh.  "I can't believe this," she said.  Frank moved away from the light.

"Neither can I," he said coldly.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

"Aside from the fact that you are laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you," she replied.  "I'm laughing at me.  I never thought…you're them most beautiful man I've ever seen."  A large smile crossed Frank's lips.  She thought he was beautiful…no makeup, no lingerie, just him.  Such a thing wasn't heard of on Transsexual.  

"Forget the wine," he said.  He handed her a candle, picked her up, and found his way to the bedroom.  For the first time in Frank's life, he pleasured a woman solely for the purpose of pleasuring her.  He forgot about his wants.  He only saw her.  And this was rewarded, greatly.  She pleasured him, not because of his status on Transsexual, not because of his experiments, but because she wanted to.  After they were finished, he kissed her, caressed her.  He didn't leave her when she fell asleep either.

He woke before she did in the morning and he watched her sleep.  Yet another thing he'd never done before.  He felt warm, content, and for the first time in his life, fully satisfied.  She woke up and gazed into his green eyes.

"You stayed," she said smiling.

"I couldn't leave," he replied.  He began kissing her and they made love…again.  When they had again finished, Frank knew he had to go.  Riff Raff would be getting a little over curious about Frank's whereabouts.

"I have to go, darling."

"When will I see you again?"

"Tonight.  I'll come back tonight."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart," he said starting to kiss her.  "Leaving you is going to be a difficult task."  He kissed her one last time before forcing himself to leave.


	4. Alternate Ch 4

Goodness, the CHEESE in this chapter!  Eva was originally a singer, not a writer, and I had her working at a club called "The Denton Speakeasy."  I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this…I think I _tried_ to add a bit of glamour or something.  Glad I opted for a _slightly _steamier scene with Frank instead.  Anyway, it's GREAT for a laugh.

Frank kept his promise, but not before doing a little shopping.  If she liked him as he was, there was no need to turn his nose up at traditional men's clothing.  "Jeans," he thought.  "A bit constricting, but oh well."

            He went to Eva's apartment building.  With the power restored, he stepped into the elevator.  When the doors opened on the tenth floor, Eva was standing before him dressed in a beautiful vintage gown.

            "Frank," she said smiling.

            "Uh, are you going out?" he asked.

            "I wanted to call you, but, well, you didn't leave a number or anything.  I have to work.  Would you like to come?"

            "Er, where do you work?"

            "The Denton Speakeasy.  Have you ever been there?  It's fabulous."

            "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

            "It's a throwback to the forties.  Like a place you'd see in a gangster movie.  Very…classy, I suppose."

            "What do you do there dressed like that?"

            "I sing.  I'm the vocalist with the band there."

            Frank's eyes lit up.  "You sing?  I'd love to come, though I don't think I'm dressed properly."

            "Hmmm..."

            "Not to worry…I, um, just sort of bought a whole new wardrobe and I think there's a suit in there.  Come with me in my car and I'll change when we get there."

            When they got to the Denton Speakeasy, Frank disappeared into the bathroom.  Eva had a table saved for him and went to warm up with the band.  She was extremely nervous about Frank seeing her perform; she was shaking a bit.

            Frank looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't believe his eyes.  He looked like a gentleman, not a sex crazed alien.  Men's dress shoes were also much more comfortable than heels.  He walked out of the bathroom and was shown to his table.  It was a large room with a stunning stage in the center.  

After a few minutes, the lights dimmed.  The band entered the stage and began to play.  A moment later, Eva was in the spotlight.  "_At last…my love has come along…my lonely days are over…and life is like a song…_"

"I'm in love," Frank thought.  "I'm actually in love…with a woman…from earth."

The spotlight made it hard for Eva to see faces in the crowd, but she could feel Frank in the room.  She finished that number and a few more before she had a break.  She rushed down to Frank's table.  She smiled at him.

Frank stood up and said, "You are an amazing woman."

"And you clean up…very well.  You are, well, intoxicating."

"Thank you," Frank replied.  "I was wondering if you'd mind having some company for a couple of days…my, uh, roommates are being a bit impossible and…"

"Stay as long as you'd like," she said kissing him softly.

"I LOVE YOU!" he thought to himself.  


End file.
